


Five times somebody almost said ‘I told you so’ and one time somebody did

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Series Spoilers, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Title says it all! Set of 5+1 drabbles. One drabble for each one of the five series and and extra post-series drabble. SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SHOW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2016.  
> Written for the primeval_denial monthly challenge (February), using prompt 2 (“Nobody who says, ‘I told you so’ has ever been, or will ever be, a hero.” - Ursula K Le Guin). Thank you very much to the wonderful fredbassett for the fast beta.

 

I

  
When Helen disappeared through the anomaly, Lester walked towards Cutter with every intention of confronting the idiotic man.  
  
The words ‘I told you she couldn’t be trusted’ were first on the list of things to say to him, but somehow they got stuck in his throat when Cutter turned to face him.  
  
Ryan’s blood still stained the man’s face and clothes and the sight of it brought back the words the medic  had said before they had taken the soldier to the hospital, ‘little chance of survival’.  
  
“I expect your report tomorrow morning,” Lester simply said.  
  
Then he walked away.  
  


 

II

   
Locked in a cell with no escape plan and with Ryan and his men following a false trail, Jenny decided to act like a grown-up and swallow the words  ‘I told you it wasn’t Lester’ in order to have a real conversation.  
  
They could still get rescued from Leek’s lair, but given the situation, there were things that needed to be said and Jenny was ready to say at least a few of them.  
  
When Cutter admitted he still loved Helen, though, she regretted being the sensible one and wondered if a slap would knock some sense into him somehow.  
  
  
  


 

III

   
Danny turned to yell ‘I told you we could do it, Becker!’, but the tired look on the young captain’s face was enough to stop him and tone down the euphoria of the moment.  
  
Yes, they had rescued Abby’s brother, but it had almost cost them Becker’s life. He knew it had just been sheer luck they all hadn’t been killed there and it had been his call to stay instead of going back to get backup.  
  
Stephen and Cutter might be understanding, but even if he survived Ryan’s wrath, Jenny was going to bite his head off, for sure.  
  
  
  


 

IV

  
Nick wanted to tell Lester ‘I told you they would come back’, but Connor’s enthusiastic hug had squeezed most of the air from his lungs and all he could do was grin as he hugged the young man back.  
  
When Abby walked determinedly to Lester and hugged him tightly, Lester’s indifferent facade almost melted away for a moment and Nick was reminded of time and funds used on rescue missions and of old lockers still stored in the ARC.  
  
Nick had always known he hadn’t been the only one hoping and waiting, even when a happy ending seemed almost impossible.  
  
  
  


 

V

   
Connor looked ashamed and heartbroken, and Abby knew better than to hurt him further by saying out loud the words ‘I told you Philip was dangerous’.  
  
Even if they had shared bitter words lately, Abby had always known Connor’s heart was gentle and honest. She had blamed his blindness on Philip’s siren song and Connor’s innocence, but sometimes she had wondered if fame and glory had tempted the young man.  
  
It didn’t matter now. Connor had finally opened his eyes and come back to them, as she had known he would.  
  
She just wished it hadn’t taken him so long.  
  
  


 

VI

   
After a particularly dangerous mission not long after the New Dawn debacle, almost nobody was surprised to see Ryan thoroughly kissing Lester right in front of the locked anomaly.  
  
“I told you there was something between them!” Stephen said to a wide-eyed Nick.  
  
Connor and Abby cheered loudly while Jenny and Emily exchanged knowing little smiles.  
  
“I think the winning bet is mine, then,” Matt said, smirking.  
  
“The ‘I’m so happy we are alive’ kisses are the best,” Danny said grinning. “Don’t I get one this time, Hils?”  
  
Blushing, Becker elbowed him and heartily joined the cheers of the team.  


  
-End-


End file.
